


"I try so hard to forget you, but every single time it comes back to you."

by PentoPaper23



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [5]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	"I try so hard to forget you, but every single time it comes back to you."

_“Hi Klaus it’s..its Caroline. I don’t know if this is the right number or if you even check this phone anymore, but i had to to call you. I know that it has been a long time and I know that you don’t owe me anything, but I just needed you to know that it’s you. It has always been you. I try so hard to forget you, but every single time it comes back to you. I try so had to not think about you, to not have the urge to call you every time something happens in my life. It’s you. I love you Klaus. You once said that you would be my last love. Well i’m calling your bluff. I will be at the corner of Bourbon and St Louis street on Friday. If you come then we can start this life of always and forever you keep talking about. But if you don’t then you won’t hear from me again. But i’ll be there all day if I have to. It my turn to wait for you. I love you”_

Marcel laughed, “Well wasn’t that sweet, shall I play it again? I think again is a good idea.”

_“Hi Klaus it’s..its Caroline. I don’t know if this is the right number or if you even check this phone anymore, but i had to to call you. I know that it has been a long time and I know that you don’t owe me anything, but I just needed you to know that it’s you. It has always been you. I try so hard to forget you, but every single time it comes back to you. I try so had to not think about you, to not have the urge to call you every time something happens in my life. It’s you. I love you Klaus. You once said that you would be my last love. Well i’m calling your bluff. I will be at the corner of Bourbon and St Louis street on Friday. If you come then we can start this life of always and forever you keep talking about. But if you don’t then you won’t hear from me again. But i’ll be there all day if I have to. It my turn to wait for you. I love you”_

If Klaus could move, the phone in Marcel’s hand would be smashed into a million parts. It had been hours since he first came down singing about a “very lovely voice mail” and for the last 4 hours he had been playing it on repeat.

“How come you never told me about this Caroline? Hmm?” He asked Klaus, whose body that was trapped behind one of the garden’s walls. Klaus eyes were frantically scanning the room looking for some form of help. Searching for anything.

“Never mind, lets not dwell in the past. I have a date to get ready for.” Marcel laughed leaving Klaus alone in the dark with his thoughts of Caroline.


End file.
